


just now got the feeling

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: Lena's new life in suburbia is supposed to be quiet. Peaceful. Maybe even a little boring.But her new neighbour seemingly has other ideas.And maybe one day, Lena will admit that she really doesn't mind.





	just now got the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write and i hope it makes up for the all of the writing i haven't done for the last 5 weeks!! (take it from me and don't do 3 cons in a month because it will emotionally and financially exhaust you...)

She’d forgiven her the first two mornings.

 

The weather had been nice and if Lena had been into gardening herself, she’d have probably been outside too.

 

But as it happens, Lena prefers _interior_ design and the weather is overcast and it’s before 8 in the morning. 

 

And maybe she’s a little hungover too. But that’s beside the point. 

 

No one needs to be mowing their lawn for the third day in a row. Least of all on a Sunday morning before most normal people have even thought about breakfast. 

 

If this is life in suburbia, then maybe she should think about moving back to the city. 

 

Lena had only moved in a week ago and had busied herself completely with unpacking and redecorating and scrolling animal adoption sites for a furry companion (she couldn’t decide between an adorable Norwegian forest cat called Felicity or a lively Maltese poodle called Iris, and she was close to just getting both at this point) the entire time and so she hasn’t had time to familiarise herself with any of her neighbours yet. She’s kind of surprised that no one has been over with a “welcome to the neighbourhood” meatloaf, because her friends back in the city assured her that that’s the kind of thing that actually happens in suburbia, but she’s also glad because having to explain that she’s vegan doesn’t help to make a good first impression. She’s sure it won’t be long before she’s proclaimed the local vegan lesbian, but she’d quite like a couple more days before she takes on the title. (Because Lena takes such a title very seriously and it can be exhausting sometimes.) 

 

So other than peeking through the curtains two mornings before to see who had been making a racket in their yard, Lena hasn’t had any contact with the outside world for a whole week.

 

Not that she’s complaining, because the entire point of her move from the city was so she could interact with people less and spend more time alone reading and drinking her favourite wine. 

 

From what Lena can make of her noisy neighbour, she’s probably around her age, maybe a little older, she’s blonde and she’s particularly fond of wandering around without a shirt on. Both times Lena has sneaked a look outside, she’s been in a sports bra, facing the other way, either pushing her lawn mower towards the opposite end of the yard or been kneeling down clearing some grass caught up in the blades. (Or something. Lena doesn’t know a fucking thing about gardening.) She’s seen several tattoos on her back, two large spacey looking tattoos and a couple of smaller ones she hasn’t quite been able to make out the designs of. 

 

And Lena had never meant to stare, but both times she’s definitely stood at the window for much longer than what qualifies as a quick peek.

 

Because her noisy neighbour is nothing short of fucking gorgeous, and she’s only seen her from the back so far. 

 

But goddess-like back profile aside, it’s still 7:49am and she’s still making far too much noise and Lena is still hungover. And there’s only so much Lena can keep excusing just because her neighbour is hot. 

 

Sighing loudly and cursing under her breath, Lena climbs out of bed and grabs her sleep shorts and sweatshirt. Slipping them on and heading downstairs, she doesn’t even bother to look in a mirror. She knows she probably looks like hell. She knows she probably has some of yesterday’s makeup smudged on her face that she forgot to take off somewhere around her third glass of wine, and she knows her hair probably resembles that of a bird’s nest, but she can’t really find it in herself to care. She just wants to get out there so she can tell her neighbour to shut the hell up and then she wants to go back to sleep in peace. 

 

Yanking open the door, Lena steps out into the yard barefoot, the concrete cold under her feet. The lawn mower is still going next door and out here it’s ten times louder and about a hundred times more irritating. Lena tries her hardest not to stomp like a petulant teenager as she approaches the white picket fence that separates their yards and peers over the top. She doesn’t quite manage it, but she tries. 

 

“Excuse me!” She yells, her voice hoarse with sleep.

 

And probably also from all the singing she’d done at 3 o'clock that morning. (Wine Lena _loves_ living room karaoke.)

 

Her neighbour has her back to her again, and Lena can see that she has headphones in and clearly hasn’t heard her.

 

“Hey, asshole!” Lena yells louder, not even caring that she’s insulting someone she’s never met before, because suddenly her head is pounding and she just needs every single noise ever to stop existing. 

 

She must hear her the second time though, as a few seconds later she kills the lawn mower and pulls out her headphones, turning around to face her. 

 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” She asks, clearly amused, her expression smug.

 

“Yeah, I did actually. I called you an asshole,” Lena says, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to keep her face straight and her eyes on the blonde’s, no matter how much they want to wander down her body.

 

Her very shirtless and clearly very well trained body.

 

Lena swallows hard, and clears her throat as she notices even more tattoos on the blonde’s torso, and then the most incredible abs she’s ever seen. She blames last night’s alcohol on the way her mouth is suddenly very dry, because blaming booze is easier than admitting to herself that the woman in front of her is just so fucking attractive that her mouth actually stops working. 

 

She’s tanned too, and her arms are just as impressive (and tattooed) as the rest of her. The ratio of the blonde’s bicep is probably the same as Lena’s waist. Or something like that. 

“Excuse me?” The blonde asks, raising her eyebrows, her expression still smug. 

 

As she speaks, Lena’s eyes snap back up to hers. 

 

Because of course she’s been staring. And from the look on her neighbour’s face, she knows that fine well. _Fuck. Way to be subtle, Luthor._

 

“Is there really any need to be doing that at 8 in the fucking morning?” Lena snaps, gesturing vaguely over the fence towards the garden equipment.

 

The blonde grins, and then shrugs. “I always mow my lawn in the morning. It grows particularly quickly in the spring, you know? I have to stay on top of things. And up until a week ago, no one had lived in your house for over a year. So I’m sorry if I just got a little too used to never having to worry about waking anyone.” 

 

“Well some of us _are_ trying to sleep,” Lena mutters, deciding against throwing in an overdramatic yawn for effect. 

 

“And some of us were trying to sleep at 3 o'clock this morning when _some of us_ were singing Maroon 5’s entire discography at the top of their lungs!”

 

Lena snaps her mouth shut at that, and feels her cheeks blush. She hadn’t realised she’d been making _that_ much noise. 

 

“Well, I’m sorry. Honestly. But at least I don’t do that every night. Unlike you, who seems adamant on making a noise every single fucking morning!”

 

The blonde only chuckles at that, and then she rolls her eyes, and Lena _hates_ how attractive the action is. Her apparent cockiness and the fact that she seemingly isn’t intimidated by Lena at all is both infuriating and frustratingly hot at the same time. 

 

“It isn’t my fault that you’re hungover and every sound is amplified right now,” her neighbor laughs.

 

“I wasn’t hungover yesterday but you were still annoying.”

 

But the blonde only grins one of her smug grins in response, and then Lena’s body is suddenly alive with acute awareness as she watches two blue eyes wander down her body, leaving goosebumps on Lena’s skin in their path. Insecurity starts to bubble up as the blonde continues to stare, and Lena panics when she remembers that she hasn’t even looked in the mirror yet today, until the blonde pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and looks almost nervous for the first time, running a hand through her hair. 

 

“I’ll tell you what, let’s negotiate a compromise,” her neighbour says suddenly, and Lena’s skin prickles lightly as she realises just how heavy the moment had been. 

 

“What makes you think I want to compromise with you?”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs. “Are you always this difficult?” She asks.

 

Lena feels her cheeks blush again and smiles as bitterly as she can manage. 

 

“No, actually. So far it’s just you.” 

 

“I’m flattered,” she winks, a grin spreading across her face and Lena hates that she let herself walk right into that one. 

 

“Are you always this infuriating?” Lena retorts, narrowing her brows.

 

The blonde shrugs, as if to say _touché_ , before she runs a hand slowly through her hair again and Lena almost forgets her own name as she watches the muscles in her bicep flex with the movement. 

 

“How about you tell me your name before we negotiate,” her neighbour smiles, her expression slightly less cocky now, her smile softer around the edges. “Given that we are neighbours after all, I figure we should know each other’s names, don’t you?” 

 

“I don’t care about negotiations, I honestly just want to go back to sleep.” 

 

The blonde sighs again, looking exasperated. Lena chuckles. 

 

“Okay, fine. Negotiate with me,” she laughs, reaching up to tuck some stray strands of hair back into her bun. “I’m Lena, by the way.” 

 

“Cute name. Hey, neighbour. I’m Kara. It’s nice to finally meet you officially as opposed to just hearing you through the wall during the early hours of the morning,” Kara grins, reaching over the fence to shake Lena’s hand. “And yes, that sentence sounded altogether more innocent than that inside my head and I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” 

 

Lena laughs as she shakes Kara’s hand, enjoying the feel of her warm soft skin wrapping tightly around her own. A light blush covers Kara’s cheeks at the mention of her innuendo and Lena can’t help but find it absolutely endearing. 

 

“Just negotiate, Kara,” she grins, delighting in how the tables seemed to have turned for the first time. 

 

Kara smiles, gratefully. “So I’ll hold off on my gardening until at least 9 if—“

 

“10,” Lena interrupts.

 

Kara sighs, clearly amused.

 

“Fine. Until at least 10 then. And I’ll also pretend I didn’t see you checking me out from your bedroom window the last two mornings in a row…” Kara pauses then, a smug grin back on her face and Lena is about to interrupt once more but Kara continues before she has the chance. “ _And_ I’ll even mow your lawn for you once a week, free of charge. If you’ll go out to dinner with me tonight.” 

 

Lena spits out an incredulous laugh. “What makes you think I would _ever_ go on a date with you?”

 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about a date. I said dinner.”

 

“But the implication of going out to dinner usually means—“

 

Kara laughs, interrupting her. “Relax, beautiful. Of course I meant a date.” 

 

Lena blushes, a full on scolding hot blush this time, and she isn’t sure who she hates more, Kara or herself. 

 

“I’m busy, actually,” she forces herself to say, because as much as she absolutely _wants_ to go out to dinner with Kara, she’d rather die at this point than feed Kara’s ego even more.

 

“Busy?” 

 

“Yup,” Lena says, popping the p sound. “All day.” 

 

“And what are you doing all day that’s going to make you so busy that you can’t even spare an hour or two for your charming neighbour? Wait don’t tell me, let me guess. Yoga at 11, sushi at 1 and wine tasting at 3 before a quick run around the neighbourhood at 6 and then an early night?” Kara grins, smirking. 

 

Lena laughs, she can’t help it. “Yoga is at 10:30, actually. And I don’t eat sushi, I’m vegan.” 

 

“Of course you are,” Kara mutters under her breath. 

 

Lena ignores her. “And there’s no wine tasting. I only drink wine by the bottle. What’s the point in just tasting it?”

 

Kara laughs. “But other than that, I’m right in my assumptions?” 

 

Lena glares at her, which only makes Kara laugh harder.

 

“So will you then?” Kara asks. 

 

“Will I what?”

 

“Go on a date with me?”

 

Lena purses her lips into a straight line and rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh, c’mon. I can tell you _liiiike_ me,” Kara teases, fluttering her eyelashes. "And don't think I didn't notice that you never denied checking me out from your bedroom window, by the way. I wasn't sure on that one but I just decided to go for it to fuck with you, and now I'm really glad I did." 

 

Lena makes a noise of utter frustration before she turns away, heading back towards her house.

 

“I’m going back to bed now,” she calls over her shoulder, fighting the soft smile that’s threatening to take over her face any second. 

 

“So, I’ll pick you up at 8 then?” Kara calls back, and even without looking at her, Lena can hear the grin in her voice. 

 

“Fine! But make it 9. And you don’t have to pick me up because you live right next door, so I’ll just meet you out front. _And_ I’m paying for myself. _And_ I’m only doing this because I don’t think your ego could handle it if I rejected you!” she yells as she approaches her door.

 

"Whatever you say, babe," Kara laughs, and then Lena hears her say “Nice one, Danvers,” seemingly to herself, and it’s so adorable and so flattering at the same time that Lena finds herself smiling despite her best efforts not to. 

 

“Nice one, Luthor,” she mutters to herself as she steps inside and closes the door.

 

Once inside, she doesn’t even bother going back up to bed. She’s too wired up to even think about sleeping now. Instead, she stands in the kitchen waiting for her coffee machine to brew, wondering how the hell her morning has somehow ended in a date with perhaps the most frustrating and frustratingly beautiful woman she’s ever seen in her whole life. 

 

Maybe life in suburbia won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
